epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Putrid Worm
The Putrid Worm is a foe and a summon in . It is a member of the Worms enemy group. Putrid Worms''' can typically be encountered in the Wild Tropics. Appearance The Putrid Worm is a caterpillar-like creature with a white underbelly and face, green back, eyes and antennas and thin white spines across its back. Overview Putrid Worms have a few weak attacks, but are only really notable for their ability to sharply debuff and with some luck inflict . On harder difficulties they can also inflict and . The only other distinctive trait the Putrid Worm has is the ability to apply to itself (along with a buff on harder difficulties); however, this is unlikely to have a significant effect given the Putrid Worm's inherently poor health. Putrid Worms absorb , but are weak to and especially . Flame Burst works exceptionally well, but when they are first encountered a quick shot of Tremor or Magma will do the trick. Statistics On Hard/Epic, enters the battle with 3x on self. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 100% |StatusStrength1 = 3x |Acc1 = 50% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status strength increased to 5x on Hard or Epic difficulties, |Attack2 = Bite |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 14 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |Acc2 = 66% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Gets 66% chance of 3x Virus on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Spider Web |Power3 = 10 |Target3 = Single |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = None |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 50% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 150% |Notes3 = Also gets 100% chance of 3x Bad Luck on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Curl Up |Target4 = Self |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Notes4 = Also gives a 25% Evade buff on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic '''Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Berserked → Bite; * If Syphoned → Sting (1/2), Bite (1/2); * Otherwise; ** If the selected target has at least a 10% Evade debuff → Bite (1/2); *** If the Putrid Worm has Regen → Sting (1/2); *** Otherwise → Sting (1/4), Curl Up (1/4); ** Otherwise → Bite (1/4), Spider Web (1/4); *** If the Putrid Worm has Regen → Sting (1/2); *** Otherwise → Sting (1/4), Curl Up (1/4). Additionally, any action other than Surrender has a 15% (40% in Hard/Epic) chance to summon another Putrid Worm, these will be the same level as the user. This summoning is disabled during Anna's boss fight. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Spider Web. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. Its massive debuff greatly helps with capturing other foes, especially early in the game, when there are fewer options available. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * On a NG++ and beyond, if the final boss has been previously captured, an uncatchable Putrid Worm 20 levels above the party will take its place. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes